


So Much More to Life

by Masterless



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: It was a chilly night in Toronto when Colin decided he needed to talk to Felix. They were both bundled up in blankets and thick sweaters, Felix wearing one that had definitely first belonged to Colin. Colin didn’t mind, though; in fact he loved it. It made him laugh a little, too, to see Felix walking around in a Cincinnati College of Mortuary Sciences sweatshirt, as it clashed so strongly with the rest of Felix’s personality. Colin knew he was staring, but it was hard not to. Felix had wiped away all his makeup and was left, bare faced and beautiful, exposed to the world. Felix seemed to know that Colin was staring, too, and he liked the feeling. It wasn’t him being vain or anything. He liked the feeling of being loved so wholesomely.





	So Much More to Life

It was a chilly night in Toronto when Colin decided he needed to talk to Felix. They were both bundled up in blankets and thick sweaters, Felix wearing one that had definitely first belonged to Colin. Colin didn’t mind, though; in fact he loved it. It made him laugh a little, too, to see Felix walking around in a Cincinnati College of Mortuary Sciences sweatshirt, as it clashed so strongly with the rest of Felix’s personality. Colin knew he was staring, but it was hard not to. Felix had wiped away all his makeup and was left, bare faced and beautiful, exposed to the world. Felix seemed to know that Colin was staring, too, and he liked the feeling. It wasn’t him being vain or anything. He liked the feeling of being loved so wholesomely. Colin was a different kind of man to many of the other permanent men in Felix’s life. He was kind of like Donnie, if Donnie was a few pounds lighter and a lot sassier.

“You’re staring,” Felix finally said, looking up at him from his book.

“I know,” Colin replied, not looking away.

He was sat on the end of Felix’s bed, facing him, reading his own book. He didn’t know why he had decided to sit at the foot of the bed instead of right next to him, but this was a much better position to look at him from. All of Felix’s angles were good angles, but Colin liked to see his whole face.

“Do you remember the night of your art show?” Colin asked. “The one you had here?”

Felix nodded. “A night of very mixed memories.”

Colin agreed. It had been going so well for Felix. The night had been full of laughter and people buying his art work, and Felix being appreciated for something that wasn’t to do with his sisters crazy life. Colin had come to know and eventually love Felix’s strange extended family, and found that he really got along with Cosima, as if that was a surprise. He appreciated her scientific mind. But the night had taken a sour turn when, after almost all of the guests had gone, Felix had gotten a frantic phone call from Sarah. He could remember her shouting down the line that Mrs. S was dead, that there was a lot of blood. He had gone with Felix to the house he had once lived in, held him when they got back to the loft as he cried. No, he didn’t cry, he sobbed, holding on to Colin for dear life.

“What about it?” Felix asked, reaching over to pick up his glass of water. “Do you want me to paint you?” He had a sly grin on his face.

“I think you have enough paintings of me, Felix,” Colin laughed.

“I’ve only painted you once.”

Colin shook his head and looked down at his hands. “When you introduced me to your mother, you joked about me asking for your hand.” He looked back up at Felix. “Do you remember that?”

Felix nodded again, looking slightly confused. “I remember that. Why?”

“Well,” Colin began. “Well, what if it’s not a joke anymore?”

Felix sat up straighter. “Oh, my God, are you asking me to marry you?”

Colin shrugged. “If you want to.” He sighed and rubbed a hand over is eyes. “All I know is that beautiful artists don’t usually settle for the dorky mortician they met while misidentifying their sisters dead body.” He looked back up to Felix, who was staring at him with an intensity that Colin was used to. Felix was an intense person. “You make my life colourful, Felix.” He scooched closer to Felix, reaching to take his hand. “I just… I want to hold on to you for as long as I can.”

Felix tilted his head to the left a little, smiling almost sadly. “I’m not going to leave you, Colin. I love you.”

“I know, and I love you, too.” Colin looked down at Felix’s hand in his. He started to play with his fingers, long and slender, with paint flecks on his skin and clay under his nails. A true artist’s hand. “You just… you make my life so interesting,” he looked up at Felix, his face serious, “and I don’t just mean everything that went on because of your sisters. Even before that, you put so much vibrancy back into my life, you reminded me that…” He chuckled a little.

“I reminded you that what?” Felix asked.

“You remind me there’s more to life than ending up on an autopsy table. There’s all the stuff that happens before that.”

Felix laughed. “You’re so morbid, Colin.” He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I like it, truly. And yes, I will marry you.” He rested his forehead against Colin’s and closed his eyes. “You beat me to the punch.”

Colin looked up at him, leaning back a little. “I did?”

Felix nodded, leaning back against his pillows again. “Yeah. I mean, we basically live here together, we share clothes, you put up with my sisters, I put up with your brothers,” Felix laughed. “Colin, I love you too much to let you go. I was thinking of doing it myself, I just hadn’t gotten around to buying he ring.”

Colin blushed. “I didn’t buy a ring. I forgot that was something I was supposed to do.”

Felix laughed again and held his hand out of Colin to take. He did, and come to sit next to him. “You don’t have to buy me a ring.” He kissed him again, soft and lasting. “At least not yet.”

Colin smiled. “I’ll buy you a ring. Then we can get married and have a long life together.”

Felix smiled. “I’d like that.”


End file.
